


friday nights and every other night

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but guess where the boys are, jen harding is a lesbian, purely platonic friendship, uhhh idk what to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: i hate this and it sucks but it's been quiet around her so i thought i'd post something.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	friday nights and every other night

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this and it sucks but it's been quiet around her so i thought i'd post something.

In recent weeks, Friday’s had become the days where Charlie and Henry would go straight to Lorna’s after school and Jen and Judy had the entire evening and Saturday morning to do whatever they pleased without any interruptions from the boys.

Usually, they’d spend the nights in the outdoor living room, drinking and/or getting high while watching trashy TV until 4am but tonight they decided to switch things up a bit and end up in Jen’s room with two bottles of wine and a bunch of snacks.

They’re a little past tipsy and somehow end up on the topic of their teen years and Judy is asking Jen about her high school experiences and things she wishes she had done when she was younger.

Jen thinks for a moment, she’d done a lot of stuff when she was a teen – gotten high for the first time, threw house parties when her parents were away for the weekend and even travelled from Brooklyn to the Upper East Side to hang with friends in the middle of the night, to name a few.

She finally concludes he answer and spits it out before she can think, “I wish I’d gotten to experiment with girls.” Jen shrugs, sipping on her wine.

Jen has never admitted this to anyone before and didn’t really plan to. She dated guys throughout high school and was married to Ted for god knows how long so her attraction to women just always stayed in the back of her mind.

(That was until she met Judy and begun thinking about her, more often than not, in a way that _definitely_ goes past the line of best friend behaviour.)

“You never did? How come?” Judy asks as if _everyone_ should have at least kissed someone of the same sex in their youth.

“Well, I met Ted in my first year at college and just never had the chance I guess.”

“So you’ve literally never done anything with a woman?”

“Sadly, no.” Jen sets her wine glass down and turns to fully face Judy who’s staring at her with a look on her face as if she’s trying to read Jen’s thoughts.

It’s silent for a moment and Jen thinks Judy will just move on to another topic but instead, Judy speaks up and Jen almost chokes when she hears the words leave Judy’s mouth.

“Is that still something you wanna do?”

“Why? Are you offering?” Jen tries to play it cool just in case Judy’s joking.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Judy says and there’s a hopeful glint in her eyes as she chews her bottom lip.

Jen is taken aback by Judy’s boldness but nods quickly before she can think too much into what it means for them.

Judy grins and all but throws her wine glass on the nightstand and in one fluid movement, swings her leg over Jen’s so she’s straddling her thighs and of course, all she’s wearing under her loosely tied kimono is a camisole and underwear.

“Is this necessary?” Jen asks, arms by her side unknowing where to put them.

(She honestly thought Judy was just going to give her a quick kiss and they’d go back to drinking).

“Well, you want the full experience right?” Judy smirks.

Jen glances down at Judy’s chest and notices how her nipples are slightly poking through her top. Her mouth goes dry and she can feel her heart rate speeding up at the thought of Judy leaning forward and pressing her chest against her own.

_Fuck._

“Uh, yeah. I guess so.” She manages.

“Good.” Judy winks, taking Jen’s hands and placing them on her waist.

Jen suddenly feels extremely turned on and a wave of confidence washes over her. She keeps her hands there for a moment, savouring the feeling of Judy’s tiny frame but quickly moves them straight to her ass and gives it a light squeeze, almost drooling at the way the flesh moulds perfectly in her palms.

Judy eyes her and Jen gives her a toothy grin and raises her eyebrows, “full experience right?”

Judy huffs out a laugh and _finally_ leans forward, hands delicately holding Jen’s face and thumbs stroking her cheeks as she brushes her lips against Jen’s.

It’s gentle at first and Jen can tell Judy is trying to gauge her reaction; if she’s actually into it or not so Jen goes all in. She sweeps her tongue across Judy’s bottom lip, soft enough to not be seen as too demanding but hard enough to show that this is something she’s thought about many times.

Judy opens her mouth eagerly for Jen’s tongue to venture in, the kiss quickly becoming heated and Jen can feel Judy subtly grinding her hips into her own which spurs her on to grip Judy’s ass harder and pull her impossibly closer.

“Is this okay?” Jen asks pulling away, her hands trailing over Judy’s t-shirt and up to her boobs where she lightly runs her thumbs over Judy’s nipples that harden instantly, giving Jen the answer.

_“Ah –_ more than okay.” Judy sighs as her hips roll harder against Jen’s.

Jen continues her exploration, slipping one hand under Judy’s shirt and taking a nipple between her fingers and pinching lightly.

“Fuck, Jen. Do that again. Please.”

Jen does, rolling the hard bud between her thumb and forefinger as she kisses Judy with everything she has. She sucks on Judy’s bottom lip a little and then takes it between her teeth, pulling lightly and Judy whimpers.

The need for air becomes too great and Jen reluctantly pulls her mouth away from Judy’s. They’re both catching their breath and Jen notices the flush from Judy’s neck to her cheeks and the way her pupils are blown wide. She thinks she probably looks the same.

“God, now I’m kinda wishing I’d fucked a girl too.” Jen says licking her lips.

And that’s all it takes for Judy to surge forward and press herself fully into Jen, hips grinding and mouth moving. She kisses along Jen’s jaw and just behind her ear, “you want me to fuck you?” Judy purrs, her warm breath sending a shudder through Jen’s entire body.

“Please.” Jen’s voice is quiet yet desperate.

Judy sits back on her heels and peels Jen’s pyjama pants and underwear off as Jen reaches for the hem of her own shirt, pulling it over her head and flinging it somewhere across the room. She has no time to feel insecure about her chest when she’s this turned on and besides, this is _Judy._

Judy doesn’t say anything (she doesn’t need to, Jen can see nothing but love in her eyes) as she crawls forward and peppers kisses across Jen’s chest, paying extra attention to the places that have Jen humming with approval.

She kisses her way down Jen’s stomach and to her thighs, lavishing them with bites and wet kisses before bringing her mouth dangerously close to where Jen is desperate for her.

“I bet you taste so good, Jen.” Judy says and then she’s parting Jen with her thumbs and licking through her soaked folds and Jen fucking _screams_ when Judy’s tongue first makes contact with her clit. It’s like a bolt of lightning coursing through her entire body and she knows she’s going to come embarrassingly fast but she doesn’t care when Judy’s mouth is working like that.

“Fuck, don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.” Jen cries out as Judy’s persistent tongue works miracles around her clit, alternating between soft and hard pressures as she grinds her hips against Judy’s face.

Judy pulls back and Jen groans at the loss but then Judy’s mumbling, “Come for me baby.” Before diving right back in.

Jen throws her head back and the obscene sounds of her own wetness and Judy’s moans as she wraps her lips around Jen’s clit sends Jen hurtling into what she’s sure is the most intense orgasm she’s ever had. She grips onto Judy’s hair and she lets out a high pitched moan, her back arching off the bed and legs trembling as she screams out that she’s coming.

  
  


“Oh my god that was incredible. _You’re_ incredible.” Jen breathes as Judy crawls up the bed to lay beside her.

“Thank you.” Judy smiles and Jen so desperately wants to make Judy feel as good as she made Jen feel that she can’t stop herself from sitting up against the headboard and pulling Judy back into her lap.

Judy shrugs off her kimono and Jen grabs the hem of Judy’s shirt and pulls it off, admiring her toned abs and perfect tits.

“Fuck, Jude. You’re fucking _gorgeous.”_ She says, bringing her hands up to once again palm Judy’s breasts as she kisses her neck.

“Mm, I could say the same about you.” Judy hums.

Jen ducks her head down, taking a nipple into her hot mouth and Judy lets out a low moan that’s almost a growl. It’s so fucking hot and Jen can feel her arousal beginning to pool between her own legs again.

“Please, Jen. Please touch me.” Judy is begging and Jen reaches down, tucking her hand into Judy’s underwear and moans at the warm wetness that immediately spills onto her fingertips.

Jen feels around and when Judy gasps and digs her nails into Jen’s shoulders, she knows she’s found the right spot.

“Shit, that feels so good.” Judy chokes out, grinding down into Jen’s fingers that are making wide circles around her clit.

Jen pushes two fingers into Judy roughly and curls them towards herself just how she likes it and it seems Judy does too because suddenly she’s crying out, “fucking _god!_ Jen! Yes, right there! Right there!” and riding Jen’s hands.

Jen slows her movements to add a third finger and slams back into Judy, the heel of her hand pressing into Judy’s clit with each thrust that has Judy crying out.

Judy’s eyes lock with Jen’s as her hips begin to falter and Jen knows she’s close, “you feel so fucking good Jude, I want you to come for me. Please baby. Please come for me.”

Jen watches Judy’s face contort in pleasure, her mouth open wide and eyes screwed shut, whispering _‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck’_ as her body goes rigid before slumping forward into Jen.

Judy is panting against Jen’s neck and Jen feels her shudder as she pulls her fingers out delicately and sucks them clean. She clambers off Jen and pulls the sheet up over them, “well that was new.” Judy smiles, curling up to Jen.

“It was and I think _this_ should be our new Friday nights.” Jen laughs, pulling Judy closer.

“Friday nights and every other night.”


End file.
